


[Podfic] "Tonight Will Be Fine (For A While)" by Lanna Michaels

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Piotr Vorkosigan Will Overthrow Any Damn Emperor He Pleases, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Period: Night of Yuri Vorbarra's Massacre, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra, Time Period: Reign of Yuri Vorbarra, Time Period: Yuri Vorbarra's Civil War, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: They will storm history in the morning.
Relationships: Ezar Vorbarra/Piotr Vorkosigan
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "Tonight Will Be Fine (For A While)" by Lanna Michaels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tonight Will Be Fine (For A While).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126091) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NRUkhyzmHgjKv3NvMDuLcaULIgVeYeKj) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dvjsyxk4w3a1q24/Tonight%20Will%20Be%20Fine%20%28for%20A%20While%29--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Tonight Will Be Fine (For A While)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126091)

**Author:** [Lanna Michaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold 

**Pairings:** Ezar Vorbarra/Piotr Vorkosigan

**Rating:** NR

**Length:** 00:05:42

**Summary:** They will storm history in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
